Make me Happy
by Melancholy's Sunshine
Summary: Spiderman is trying to comfort children. Things end up far more cute than intended.


Peter wasn't one to perform in front of others. He may have donned the suit and garnered attention, but that was for the greater good. Still, there were a few things he would be willing to do for the "little guys" he met in his life.

In this case, it was watching over a group of young orphans as they were in general, distressed. There were eight kids, all from a rather large foster home that was currently burning. No one was inside thankfully, but the children were still scared. All were under the age of thirteen.

"Wh-what's going to happen now?" One little girl wailed, fat tears rolling down her face.

"Hey now you guys, everything is going to be okay. We're all out here safe and sound and the firefighters are putting out the fire see?" he said as comfortingly as he knew how. True enough, the firefighters were working on putting out the blaze. Camera crews were gathered, taking pictures for the paper, and videos for the nightly news.

But that didn't calm the young kids down. Not that Spiderman could blame them. This was where they were living. Some of them probably even called the place home.

He tried to think back to when he was their age. What calmed him down?

All he could think was that his Aunt would him softly as she held him close.

He couldn't exactly do that with eight kids, but music may calm them down. Shame he had nothing to make music wit- oh.

He could _sing_. Like in that musical MJ had gotten the school to do. Shame he didn't know the words but, eh... Why would Spiderman know his own musical number?

He began to hum a random little tune before words began to form, " _Listen to the radio playing back in stereo."_

The kids looked at him with bewildered expressions.

" _Sounds like my favorite song-"_

The youngest children giggled as he stood up striking a pose.

" _I'm humming along-"_

He jumped closer to The kids, a strange but recognizable Spidey smile on his face.

" _My head is ringing-"_

Unbeknownst to Spiderman, a cameraman from the local news perked as he heard something different. He turned the camera towards the group of children and the Spider themed hero. He looked quickly back at the other cameras recording the fire. Eh, what was one camera on Spiderman gonna hurt?

The man was glad he had years of experience holding back his own commentary as he recorded the hero... Who was _singing_ of all things. Entertaining tear streaked children into giggling one by one. It was cute. He wondered if his kids would want to watch this?

* * *

"Oh man are you serious?"

"As a heart attack."

"Man, webs is going to _kill_ us."

"Not our fault he can sing."

"Not our fault he got _caught_ singing."

"Someone send me a link."

"Already done. I sent a copy to everyone."

" _Everyone?"_

 _"_ Yes. I thought the agents would enjoy-"

"Including _Spiderman?"_

 _"_ Oh shit."

* * *

Spiderman felt his phone, buzz. For once, there was no villain trying to attack him while he was taking a message. He almost gleefully opened the email from Cho and began reading, then watched the attached video in horror. In it, he was dancing around, singing and acting like a clown. Back from the children who had lost their home to the fire. He wasn't ashamed by it, he was mortified.

"Today, I think I'm just going to hide in my room."

He quickly, and stealthily mind you, made his way deep inside the Academy to hide in an unused storage unit. His little "Hide Away" spot for much needed "Me Time".

Looks like it was going to be a place well used for a good long while.

He didn't regret singing and making those kids feel better. But man was it embarrassing to be video taped.

That being said, he knew that sooner or later, he'd run into one of the team's where he knew, they would bring it up. Depending on his mood, he'd probably laugh it off awkwardly, or punch the person in the arm.

* * *

"That's... Actually kind of cute."

"Aw, tin man, you do have a heart."

"Shut it Hawkeye. Even you got to admit the kid's got some talent."

"Nope. I don't have to admit anything."

"Hey! Is that the Spiderman video?"

"I don't know about _the_ Spiderman video Cap, but this does seem pretty popular."

"Jameson hasn't said a word about it."

"That's because it's downright impossible to make that look like a villainous act."

"I'd love to see him try though. Could you imagine how that would go over?"

* * *

Eighty six. He had watched the footage eighty six times, trying to figure out the motive behind the footage of Spiderman dancing. And the more he watched, the more upset he was becoming.

He couldn't figure out one blasted angle this onsie, mask wearing, webslinging, jokester hooligan was trying to accomplish. At this rate, he'd have to scrap the use of this footage and leave it to _other_ networks. He wanted answers. Not some cutesy excuse to try and win the city's attention.

"That's it! That must be what he's up to!"

 **Drake Bell's song Makes me Happy, or at least part of it. You guys should really check it out.**

 **Originally part of this had just been sent to OfficialUSMWriter as a bit of randomness. This is the final result after much personal deliberation.**

 **Open ended for your imagination. Who else wants more musical Spidey?**


End file.
